1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing system configured to perform printing desired by a customer on a print target in response to an order from a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device configured to perform desired printing on a print target such as a T-shirt has been known such as JP, A, 2006-100942, for example. This printing device includes a print head configured to discharge ink to a platen on a plane holding a print target and a carriage configured to feed the print head and executes printing on the print target by moving the platen in a sub scan direction and by moving the carriage in a main scan direction.
In the meantime, a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system configured to carry out information reading and writing contactlessly between an RFID tag and a reader/writer as a reading device and a writing device has been put into practice in various fields in the recent years. Prior art references in which the RFID system is applied to an identifying device of a print target such as clothes include the one described in JP, A, H11-180545. In this prior art reference, an RFID tag as a data carrier is provided at a print target as clothes, and automatic identification of the print target is realized by information reading by the reader from the RFID tag.
A printing system which completes a printed product by selecting a print target corresponding to an order of a customer from among a plurality of print targets and performing desired printing corresponding to the order of the customer using the prior-art printing device will be considered. In this case, in order to produce a printed product efficiently, the prior art reference described in JP, A, H11-180545 is applied to the prior art reference described in JP, A, 2006-100942 and information reading is carried out by a reader from an RFID tag provided at the print target so that the print target corresponding to the order of the customer is automatically identified from among the plurality of print targets and can be easily selected.
However, in this case, selection of the print target can be made easily, when printing is to be performed by a printing device subsequently, reading of print information corresponding to the order of the customer and setting of print parameters need to be executed, and there is a room for further efficiency. Also, in this case, since the RFID tag is used as an information medium only in a selection scene of the print target, it was not possible to collectively manage a course from selection of the print target to printing on the print target in a centralized manner.